Current network technology enables service consumption through different user devices. Service can be transferred from one user device to another; for example, television content can be directed from a television to a desktop computer or from a mobile phone to a laptop. Users can direct the transfer of service between user devices according to a transfer protocol. However, transfer protocols can involve lengthy procedures. There is a need for more convenient methods and systems to simplify service transfer.